The present invention relates to glazing, in particular composed of laminated glass, in which electronic components have been inserted.
The glazing surface is becoming increasingly important in vehicles and buildings. Moreover, this surface is a particular focus for attention for the occupants compared to the exterior of the vehicle or building, and this enables completely new functions to be provided for these types of glazing. Automotive glazing means windscreens, rear windows, side windows, as well as opening and non-opening roofs, rear-view mirrors or protective glass for headlamps.